1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a non-isolating circuit assembly and a lamp using the same, and more particularly, to a non-isolating circuit assembly and a lamp using the same, in which the insulation distance of internal circuits is increased through use of the non-insolating circuit assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a significant amount of energy consumption associated with conventional illumination techniques. As a result, the development of techniques to realize lighting energy savings is one of the most important areas of new energy technology research. High-power and high-brightness light-emitting diodes, which are semiconductor light sources, are increasingly being used. Light-emitting diodes have many advantages including high luminous efficiency, low energy use, long lifetime, being environmentally friendly (since no mercury is used), fast starting, good directionality, etc., and as a result, have the potential to fully replace conventional lighting sources.
In order to bring the foregoing advantages into play, the junction temperature of light-emitting diodes must be decreased as much as possible with the assistance of highly efficient heat-dissipating mechanisms. Failure to sufficiently decrease the junction temperature will result in the brightness and lifetime of light-emitting diode lamps to be greatly reduced. Moreover, not only is the energy-saving effect of the light-emitting diode lamps reduced, but also, the reliability of the light-emitting diode lamps is directly impacted when the junction temperature is not sufficiently reduced. In some instances, serious light attenuation performance occurs and/or the light-emitting diode lamps may even fail.
Due to the small size of heat-dissipating devices in some existing lamps, only non-isolating fixed current driving circuits with a small size can be used, and it is not possible to use isolating circuits (e.g., a converter). If light-emitting diodes are used as light sources in a lamp applying a non-isolating fixed current driving circuit, the non-isolating fixed current driving circuit is able to convert the inputted AC power into DC power to drive the light-emitting diodes.
However, the non-isolating fixed current driving circuit does not buck and isolate the inputted AC power and the outputted DC power. If dangerous situations are encountered, such as exposure to lightning strikes (a non-human factor) or high voltage caused by an unstable power system (a human factor), the lamp using the non-isolating fixed current driving circuit will not be able to meet safety regulations such as CE (European Conformity), CUL (Product Safety Listed, Canada), etc. (i.e., the surge voltage that circuits and housings can withstand must be at least 4 kv, and current must be smaller than 10 mA).
That is, although plastic or other insulation materials can be used around the edges of a non-isolating fixed current driving circuit for isolation purposes, a circuit outputting terminal and a heat-conducting substrate make the non-isolating fixed current driving circuit a dangerous electrified body. Therefore, developing an insulation design capable of conducting heat and withstanding voltage for non-isolating fixed current driving circuits is an area that the industry must urgently explore and research.